


You Don't

by Bellamyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Even though he's a little shit, F/M, I was in the mood for some theo raeken, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamyy/pseuds/Bellamyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where she tries to slap him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't

There he was. The fucking, smug bastard. He hadn't even looked at her and already she knew that he acknowledged her presence by that stupid smirk on his ridiculously handsome face. It was the first time seeing him after that fateful night where his manipulations were finally revealed.

The school hallway had cleared up slowly. Neither person was moving from their position. The second the last student had disappeared, she charged at him.

"How could you?" she yelled in anguish, her arm raised and palm ready to slap him across the face.

Theo grabbed a hold of her arm before she could make any impact. She lashed out with her other free hand with a growl but Theo's reflexes were yet again faster.

"What did you think you could achieve here? What makes you think a little human girl could stand against a chimera?" Theo taunted, his eyes smug and his mouth smiling. 

She struggled for a moment but Theo wasn't going to release her anytime soon. 

"We trusted you," she stated gravely, "I trusted you!"

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have. Bad judgement on your part," he replied casually.

"I fucking hate you, Theo," she spat venomously. Her eyes were steel and her lips scowling. Her heart was broken and all she wanted to do was make him hurt like he had done to her.

Theo became more stoic, with a crease between his brow. He looked down at her; his eyes flickered from feature to feature. Her eyes became suspiciously shinier and the corners of her mouth turned down, trembling slightly. He shook his head softly.

"No you don't," he muttered.

She nodded vigorously, as if to convince herself the most,

"I do. I do."

"No. You don't."

His hold on her soften and before she knew it, they were kissing. His lips pressed softly against hers, before he tipped her head up by nudging her chin. Their lips caressed sweetly. It was over all to soon. She ripped herself off Theo and wiped her cheek hastily.

"I do," she said firmly before turning around and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
